Garfield Fighter: World Tournament
by ShakespeareHemmingway
Summary: Garfield enters World Warriors tournament to fight for love and justice!


Garfield Fighter: World Tournament

Garfield and Jon Arbuckle was sitting at home watching the tv when M. Bison came on tv with announcement to Garfield.

"Garfield I am having the warriors tournament all the great fighters are coming for combat! I challenge you Garfield to enter and fight me unless you are not man enough!" Challenged M. Bison with arrogant laughing.

"Do not go Garfield it is trap!" Said Jon Arbuckle with warning.

"I know but I will go no one questions my manliness and lives." Said Garfield with fist pumped with marital arts.

Garfield then departed for tournaments with travels. As he left Jon Arbuckle wished him luck.

"Good luck Garfield remember your training you must defeat M. Bison for love of justice." Said Jon Arbuckle with waving hand.

"I do not need luck I have iron fist of raging justice!" Said Garfield beaming with fighting spirit.

Garfield then began his journey of endless combat to defeat M. Bison. On his journeys Garfield went to Brazil where Brazilian people were. In a town he saw Blanka the green master of electric.

"I am Blanka I will become the world warrior." Said Blanka to Garfield.

"No you are manly but I am manlier prepare for kung fu beat down." Said Garfield with eyes of tiger.

After the words were spoken Garfield and Blanka fought with fury exchanging blows and special attacks. Blanka used his blanka rolls but they deflected off of Garfields muscles. Blanka then used his electricity to zap Garfield but it had no effect.

"I am Cat electricity has no effect on me." Said Garfield with truth. Garfield then used a power punch on Blanka knocking him out. Blanka then got up to congratulate Garfield on his win.

"Garfield you are too much man for me you are mighty warrior." Said Blanka with smile.

"You are strong but I am stronger farewell Mr. blanka." Said Garfield with warrior pride.

Garfield then continued his travels back to USA of America where he met the Guile the American Patriot.

"Garfield you are true American Hero I salute you." Said Guile with respect.

"You are American warrior but we must fight for justice." Said Garfield with manly tear in one eye.

Garfield and Guile than began manly fighting. Guile sent many sonic boons and hit Garfield with many flash kicks but Garfield preserved with fighting spirit.

"Your attacks are strong but now I will show you true American pride." Said Garfield as he readied attacks. Garfield wrapped his fists with American flags and punched Guile with furious patriotism causing fourth of July explosions, sending Guile flying to defeats.

"Garfield you are true American, you fight with Eagle Strength." Said Guile has he grasped Garfields hand with manly handshake.

"Farewell American friend I will defeat M. Bison in your name." Said Garfield with friendship. Garfield then continued his travels of combat when he encountered Chun-li, Sakura, Cammy, and Rose fighting each other.

"What are you ladies doing?" Asked Garfield with questions.

"We are fighting to see who is the strongest." Said Chun-li with fighting.

"This is not how ladies should act let me show how to be ladies." Said Garfield as he took the ladies back to a 5 star hotel room with champagne and hot tub. After wining and dining the ladies began taking their clothes off and rubbing oil on Garfield and eachother while giggling.

"I think you ladies should have sex with eachother." Said Garfield with a wink. With Garfields suggestion they had sex with eachother for many hours as Garfield watched with nodding approving while drinking champagne. Sakura very much enjoyed the more experienced ladies pleasuring her body, as did Garfield.

"Please ladies pleasure me more I am young and supple." Said Sakura with loving enjoyment. The other ladies began licking Sakuras body all over with sexual hunger.

"Ok ladies my turn." Said Garfield as he jumped into the pleasure party. Chun li wrapped her strong thighs around Garfield squeezing him with pleasure.

"Make me feel like woman!" Screamed Chun li as Garfield gave her lovings while squeezing her breasts. Rose and cammy then began rubbing Garfields body all over with their thighs and breasts making pleasure for all.

"Garfield you are first time I have encountered a real man, I was girl before now make me into a woman." Said Sakura with eyes of lust for Garfield.

"Do not worry I am real man so I will make you into REAL woman." Said Garfield as he pleasured with wild cat force.

"Garfield you are love beast! I do not know if you are greater lover or fighter!" Screamed Sakura with lusty joy. Garfield made love to all the ladies all night long sending them into land of fleshy pleasures. The next morning Garfield got up to continue his fighting quest.

"Garfield can you not stay for more lovings?" Asked Rose with wishing.

"No babe I must go on to fight and defeat M. Bison for good of all." Said Garfield with fist pumping pride.

"Thank you Garfield for showing us what it is like to be real women." Said Chun Li as she waved good bye to Garfield. Garfield then left to continue his battle journey across earth. Next he traveled to Japan where he saw Ryu and Ken fighting eachother. They were locked in heat of battle when they saw Garfield approaching.

"It is the mighty Garfield!" Said Ryu with battle cry.

"Yes Ryu, we are rivals but perhaps we should join forces to fight Garfield for he is a great combat force." Said Ken with advice.

"Yes I will take you both on! Launch your attacks on me!" said Garfield with challenge.

"Very well prepare for raging kung fu battle!" Cried out Ryu as he and ken launched into combat. Ryu and Ken did double hurricane kicks on Garfield but he blocked them with ease. They even launched shoryunkens at Garfield but it was to no effect.

"You will have to do better than that to dent my furs." Said Garfield with confidence. Ryu And Ken than began charging their ki to perform a double fireball on Garfield.

"HOODOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEN." Cried Ryu and ken as they shot their double fireball and Garfield. The fireball exploded on Garfield leaving nothing making Ryu and ken think they won victorys.

"We did it we beat Garfield!" Cried out Ryu and ken at the same time. However they then looked up and saw Garfield heading toward them with eyes filled with tigers!

"METEOR PUNCH." Cried out Garfield as he slammed into them knocking them into defeat and making a crater.

"Garfield you are the better warrior we are defeated." Said Ryu and Ken.

"Keep training and eat lasagna and you can be strong like me." Said Garfield as he left to continue traveling. Garfield traveled to Thailand where he finally found M. Bison planning evil schemes.

"HAHA Garfield I will defeat you and rule this world!" Shouted M. Bison with evil laugh.

"Now we fight M. Bison time to meet martial arts doom!" Cried out Garfield with battling justice.

"Not so Fast Garfield first you must face PSYCHO POWER SAGAT." Said M. Bison. On this word Sagat controlled with PSYCHO POWER entered the room to fight Garfield.

"I AM PSYHCO POWERED SAGAT WITH THE PYSHCO POWER I WILL AVENGE MY SCAR." Cried out Psycho powered Sagat.

"You are gone to evil you dog." Said Garfield with sad sigh. Garfield was rearing for fight when he heard a familiar voice.

"AMAKOOOOOOO." It was Jon Arbuckle zooming in at Sagat with his Raging Arbuckle attack! The attack left Sagat dead on the floor and the Arbuckle symbol glowing on Jon Arbuckles back.

"Thank you Jon Arbuckle your fighting style is strong with fists." Said Garfield with Admiration.

"No problem Garfield I never liked Sagat anyway." Said Jon Arbuckle with thumbs up.

"M. Bison it is time to meet the way of fist." Said Garfield lunging at M. Bison.

"Very well face my PYSHCO POWER!!!!" Cried out M. Bison with wicked cry of evil. M. Bison and Garfield exchanged angry blows of fighting justice tearing eachothers livers. M. Bison trapped Garfield with his PSYCHO CRUSHER holding him with his PSYCHO POWER! "You are trapped by my psycho power now I will possess you and use you as my NEW BODY!" Shouted M. Bison with evil psycho darkness.

"I am not thinking." Said Garfield with sly courage as he readied his ultimate attack. "SHORYUUUUUKEEEN." Garfield then launched his two fisted Shoyuken right through M. Bison tearing M. Bison into twos.

"NOOOOO." Cried M. Bison as he was beaten. As Garfield returned to ground from his awesome attack he saw a figure approaching. It was Akuma!

"Garfield I see you killed M. Bison with super ease. You are mighty warrior." Said Akuma high fiving Garfield.

"Yes it look like we will be having Bison meat although I prefer Lasagna.'" Said Garfield with hilarious joke.

"HAHAHAHAHA." Laughed Akuma and Jon Arbuckle and Garfield at witty jokes. As they laughed they left to train to become stronger and unlock great fighting power.

The End…?

Authors note: If Capcom is reading this would you please add Garfield to the next Street Fighter game. Thank you.


End file.
